Paddle wheel or spider wheel distributors are known, see for example the referenced literature "Atlas des Zeitungs- und Illustrationsdruckes" ("Atlas of Newspaper and Magazine Printing") by A. Braun, Frankfurt a.M., Fed. Rep. Germany, 1960, page 70. The publication describes an arrangement in which folded printed products, derived from a folding flap cylinder, are delivered, for example by gravity, directly into gaps formed by spiral paddle or spider vanes. The paddle or spider vanes are constructed in the form of axially spaced disks, which, between adjacent disks, define axial slots. Resilient braking fingers or tongues are located in the axial slots between the paddle wheel disks. The fingers are so shaped and constructed that they, in projection, at least partially narrow or constrict the gaps between adjacent paddles or spider vanes of the wheels. Due to increased friction of the folded products between the inner contour of a paddle or spider vane and the braking tongue, the printed products are braked so that the lower circumferential speed of the paddle wheel or spider wheel cylinder can accept the printed products at the lower circumferential speed. This braking is rather abrupt; the abrupt braking of the printed products results in compression of the printed product, formation of waves, undulations, ridges or corrugations thereon, particularly at the leading edge or close to the leading edge of the folded product.